


WAKE ME UP

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Summary: 失眠常态体贴狼狗勋 x 呆萌可爱专治失眠主播勉





	WAKE ME UP

WAKE ME UP

  * Chapter 1 

“他今天也没来啊……”

口中的他，是金俊勉的一个忠实粉丝，每次出场都伴随着一堆高调昂贵的直播礼物，话少钱多，让金俊勉的直播抽成非常可观。虽然一开始确实是因为频繁刷礼物的举动，金俊勉才在自己的直播频道里留意到这个ID，但是后来他发现，这个粉丝不仅有钱，还有点霸道护主。

每次金俊勉在直播间里被奇怪的看客撩骚攻击的时候，这位ID为“oohsehun”的粉丝总是跳出来简单的回击几句，然后用一波礼物把不好的留言盖过去。

“别听他的。”

“你这样很好。”

金俊勉感觉自己被这位忠实粉丝护在了身后，心里暖烘烘的，会不自觉的糯着声音感谢他，表示自己没事，不在意那些恶评。时间长了，不仅是金俊勉，其他粉丝也眼熟了oohsehun的ID。某次直播里，他带着头用评论喊金俊勉“小棉花”，金俊勉似乎很喜欢这个称呼，小小声的念了出来。马上，其他粉丝也跟着喊起来，但是oohsehun评论说这个称谓只有他能叫。金俊勉觉得对方占有欲有点强，但是默认了，在直播里表示“小棉花”可以是他的专属称谓。oohsehun俨然是金俊勉直播粉丝里的佼佼者。

网络直播只是金俊勉的副业，金俊勉的主业不太常见，是酒店试睡员。不定时的入住指定的酒店，短则几日，多则半月，在登记入住酒店后，金俊勉会对酒店的各项设施、服务、性价比、房间配置、器具设计摆放等等，各种大大小小的指标，进行体验后总结一份详细的报告回馈给指定客户。工作时间不固定，收入也有所起伏，金俊勉想着利用自己主业的便利，再配合那些零碎的时间，做起了网络直播，意外的收获了许多关注，两份职业相辅相成，他在圈子里已经小有人气。金俊勉的直播通常在临近睡眠时间的夜晚开始，直播的内容也不固定，有时候介绍一下自己最近试睡的酒店，有时候则是单纯陪睡不着的网友聊聊天。不管做什么，金俊勉温柔的态度和不经意间的慵懒，都让繁忙都市里的人得到了慰藉。

昨晚金俊勉开着直播，聊着聊着就睡着了，第二天醒来满屏幕的早晚安留言。

“托棉花哥哥的福，睡了个好觉。”

“棉花哥哥的睡相真可爱。”

“组团偷棉花，有人加入吗？”

“早安晚安我都放在这里了，棉花哥哥自取~”

金俊勉跟大家道了声早安才关闭的直播。直播间里从昨晚到今早，oohsehun这个ID都没有出现过，没有刷礼物，没有一句留言，他连续缺席了金俊勉的直播。金俊勉不禁好奇，对方在做什么，为什么一直没有出现。但是两个人连认识的关系都算不上，无从问起。

金俊勉慢吞吞的起床洗漱，想着要把完成的报告给客户发过去。这时候直播软件跳出来一条未读消息。

“oohsehun请求成为您的好友。”

金俊勉没有犹豫的点下了“同意”，并顺手发去第一条私聊消息。

“早安。”

“早。”

互道早安后，金俊勉不知道能发什么消息过去，他想问对方怎么昨晚没有出现，但似乎显得自己很急迫，怕被认为是惦记着对方刷的礼物才问的，心里很是忐忑。

“小棉花，我等到正午12点。”

“嗯？”

“我就在你住的酒店楼下大堂，正午12点我就走，如果你不想见我就别下来。”

“你在楼下？”

“嗯。你下来的话，我可以请你喝杯热可可吗？”

金俊勉的心脏咚咚咚的，跳的比冲刺短跑还快。

虽然网络主播和自己粉丝见面不是什么新鲜事，但是oohsehun的邀请来的很突然，也很绅士。他给金俊勉选择的余地，没有恃强凌弱的感觉，也没有金主惯有的命令语气，就只是告诉金俊勉，他在楼下，在等他。

金俊勉盘腿坐在床上，嘴里的牙膏泡沫滴在睡裤上。他开始想象对方的模样，这个多金又可爱的oohsehun，会是什么形象。金俊勉知道网友走进现实，少了网络的那层纱，多出来的可能是各种尴尬。金俊勉还没想好怎么回复这个邀请，去不去总该给一句痛快。

金俊勉想来想去，满脑子都是怎么答应见面，显得自己不要那么失礼，完全屏蔽了拒绝的选项。等金俊勉反应过来这件事，距离12点只有不到半小时。

匆匆忙忙的换好衣服，头顶上的头发还翘起几根，金俊勉在电梯里深呼吸一口。

“见网友本来就会这么紧张吗……”

金俊勉完全压抑不住自己内心的躁动，看着电梯里的数字倒数着靠近一楼。

踏足酒店大堂的时候，金俊勉瞪圆了眼睛，身边经过的每个人都像是oohsehun，但是他傻傻的在大堂中间站了一会，没有一个人上来打招呼。只有对方知道他的样貌，金俊勉只能等人靠近，每次被擦肩而过，他都在期待和失望中颠来倒去。这种悸动好像不应该存在，但是金俊勉已经陷进去了。

“你已经走了吗？”金俊勉给对方发消息。

“嗯，12点05分了。”

“电梯停的楼层特别多，所以就下来晚了。”

这个解释看起来有点单薄，但是对方接受，拿着手机笑了。

“所以，你下来了吗？”

“嗯。”

“抱歉，让你等我了。”

“不不，是你等我了，我应该早点下楼。”

“你愿意下来已经是我的荣幸。”

金俊勉抓着手机，把自己的嘴角藏在了高领毛衣里，但是眉眼间的笑意不减。

“下次别让我等了。好好享受今天吧。”

金俊勉本来在对话框里打出“会有下次吗”的字眼，想了想，删干净，换了个回复。

“你也是。今天会是美好的一天。”

金俊勉身后的电梯门缓缓合上，里面的人看着金俊勉的背影，轻轻的回了句。

“下次见，小棉花。”

  * Chapter 2

金俊勉回到房间，鞋子都没脱就扑在床上，把脸埋在被子里。

“啊……错过了……”

捶了几下被子才坐起来，晃晃脑袋，用手指把头发重新顺好。

“没见到也好，今天都没时间好好整理一下造型……”

“下次啊，下次的话，会有下次吗？”

金俊勉呆呆的坐在床上放空，嘟着的嘴都忘记收回去。

他偷偷打开直播软件，看了看好友列表里唯一的选择“oohsehun”，头像是暗色的，对方没有在线上，有些失望的锁上手机。

金俊勉接下来几天都住在同一家酒店。这次他的客户似乎比较刁钻，但是出手阔绰，要求他把酒店的每个房型都体验一下，每个房型都需要出具对应的试睡报告，甚至还需要酒店各种设施的试用报告。金俊勉第一次遇到要求这么细致的客户，对方肯定也是个老手。不过每天的吃喝住用基本都解决了，还能获得一笔挺高的报酬，金俊勉也很尽职尽责的认真评价。

“总体而言，酒店的室内泳池……”

金俊勉的小腿泡在泳池里，坐在泳池边上，头上搭着大毛巾，把笔记本电脑放在大腿上写着他的泳池体验报告。冬天想要游泳的住客并不多，虽然是恒温泳池，金俊勉穿着长袖的泳衣和膝盖以上的泳裤，接近零度的天气游泳后上岸还是有些发凉。

吸了吸鼻子，听到身后有声音，金俊勉下意识的回头看。

对方穿着一身利落剪裁的西装，穿着皮鞋进入了室内泳池的区域，显得格格不入。但是金俊勉并没有觉得对方是不速之客，甚至有种“看到这个男人自己肯定是上辈子拯救宇宙”的感觉。金俊勉只能很粗暴的概括了，这个男人，腿又直又长，肩膀宽厚，鼻子很挺，长相冷峻……总之就是两个字，“好看”。大概上帝造人的时候，在他身上花了成倍的时间。金俊勉的目光被吸引了，不自觉的微微张开了嘴，看着对方像豹子巡视领地一般在室内泳池的入口一步一步的靠近。最后跟对方视线撞上了，金俊勉才赶紧收回目光，低头看着自己的笔记本电脑。

男子在金俊勉身后停留了一下，双手插在口袋里居高临下的看了看金俊勉的后脑勺，毛巾滑落的时候他差点就要伸手去帮金俊勉捡起来，不过他此刻更想伸手去揉金俊勉的后脑勺。

金俊勉的小腿白皙而不病态，坐在泳池边，小腿在水里有一下没一下的划着，水波一圈圈的漾开，男人的心也跟着泛起浪花。金俊勉穿着紧贴身体的泳衣，把身形的线条鲜明的勾勒出来，浑身一丝赘肉都没有，深色的泳衣衬的他的皮肤极好看。

金俊勉不敢回头看，但是他知道男人就在自己身后停下了脚步，不自觉的挪了挪屁股调整坐姿，仿佛自己刚才偷看的行为被发现了一样。

身后的男人看着金俊勉的动作，嘴角轻轻的上挑，眼睛眯着把这可爱的一幕收藏进脑海里。还是一言不发的转身，一步步的原路返回。

“本部长，您怎么跑到这里来了。”

“第一次参观，当然哪里都要去一下咯。”

男人的声音里似乎有些愉快，半蹲在地上，伸手进泳池试了试水温。

“会长找您呢。”

“是么？走吧。”

金俊勉还没想好用什么形容词赞美这个男人优越的身材，手指在键盘上胡乱的敲着。这种仿佛一见钟情的感觉是什么？因为遇到一个好看的人，金俊勉感觉今天的心情都亮了。

男人快走出室内泳池时，突然停下了脚步，回头看了一眼金俊勉的背影，低头笑着说了句。

“又见面了，小棉花。”

金俊勉从泳池回到房间的时候，整个人还是飘飘然。

“啊~原来长得好看的人确实能带来幸福感~”

金俊勉傻乎乎的看着房间的墙在笑。

这时候手机响了，是个陌生的号码。

“请问是kimjuncotton先生吗？”

“啊？哦哦，是我。”

听着别人把自己网络ID念出来，一下子没反应过来。

“您现在方便听电话吗？”

“嗯，可以。”

“我这边是吴氏酒店的企划室，我们是从直播平台上取得您的联系方式的，您现在入住了我们旗下的酒店，是吗？”

“是的。”

信息化时代，一句话就把金俊勉的隐私抖了个干净。

“是这样，我们这边最近企划一项活动，希望可以与您合作，您看我们可以约个时间面谈吗？”

“合作？我可以大概知道内容吗？”

“我们想借助您直播平台的人气帮我们酒店做一项推广。当然这其中产生的费用和报酬，详细的我们可以面谈，会让您满意的。您有兴趣的话我们可以定个时间。”

“嗯……明天下午可以吗？”

“可以的，就在您现在入住的酒店大堂咖啡店，您看可以吗？”

“好的。到时候我们会有代表与您见面。”

盖了电话后，对方很快把联系人的电话以及下午见面的地点时间再次用短信发给金俊勉。他还以为大企业办事应该没这么高效率，对方好像很急迫想要见到他的感觉。如果真的能谈成，这么高档的连锁酒店所提供的报酬条件应该不差吧？

金俊勉按时到了咖啡店，对方大概认得自己，他一踏入咖啡店，就看到窗边的位置有人站起来朝他招手。

“您好，金俊勉先生。”

“您好。”

“这是我们的本部长。”

“嗯？”

“很高兴见到你，我是吴世勋。”

“啊？”

金俊勉几乎是当下就愣的不能思考。眼前这个理了理西装外套、礼貌的伸出手、迎着阳光、长相优秀的男子，跟昨天泳池见到的是……同一个人？！金俊勉的下巴都要掉下来了，忘记回应对方的问候，抛出了问题。

“我们昨天在室内泳池见过面的，对吧？”

金俊勉眼里装着星星，雀跃的眼神看向吴世勋，让吴世勋心里的小鹿快撞晕过去。

我的小棉花，他记得我，他在跟我说话——吴世勋脑子里大喊。

  * Chapter 3

“泳池，室内的那个，昨天下午。”

金俊勉眼神里有着期待，吴世勋暗喜，只是擦身而过也被记住了。

“我昨天是有去室内泳池，但是见面的话……不好意思，可能我没太留意。”

“啊……这样。我是金俊勉。那个……你们是怎么知道我的直播ID和名字信息的？”

金俊勉尴尬的挠了挠头，这才回握着吴世勋的手掌，可能好看的人本身连掌纹都能特别优秀。至少金俊勉当时是这么觉得的，吴世勋的手握着他的，有一瞬间他不想结束这样礼貌的握手。

“坐下谈吧。不知道金先生喜欢喝什么，大概这种天气，热可可是不错的选择。”

“热可可啊……嗯，可以的。”

金俊勉有一丝错乱，但是看着眼前俊朗的人很快思绪又被拉回来。

?“金先生的报告我已经看过了，非常出色。我们这次来是希望有一个较长期的合作。”

“报告？”

“嗯，是我们邀请您入住我们的酒店的。”

企划室负责人在旁边补充。

“我们酒店需要利用新媒体进行推广宣传，刚好了解到您有直播平台，观众数量也不少，希望能跟您合作，借由您的直播间为我们酒店背书。”

“背书不敢当……”

金俊勉拿起对方提供的几份合同文件，里面详细的写明了各种合作条款。他还是第一次碰到有人提出长期合作的方案，觉得需要点时间消化。目光明明想要摆在合同书上，但是金俊勉的余光总是飘到坐在对面的吴世勋身上。

吴世勋的食指和中指勾着杯环，拿起冒着烟的热可可轻轻的吹一口气，呼凉了表面的饮品，再轻轻的嘬一口。明明喝的是热可可，吴世勋愣是喝出了品红酒的感觉。热可可暖了身体后，吴世勋的双手交握的放在桌子上，手指甲修剪得很干净，双手大拇指互相摩擦着，透露出霸道又耐心的手势。

“金先生不用着急答复，可以先把合同拿回去看，决定好了回复我们。”

“啊……好。我什么时候要给你们答复。”

金俊勉的心思就没放在合同上，光顾着欣赏面前雕刻般俊美的吴世勋。还好对方并不着急要答复，要不然他可能会被吴世勋的美男计勾的什么都答应下来。

吴世勋的话不多，但是他的眼神直勾勾的盯着金俊勉，不急不慢的把金俊勉的魂讨过来。他当然看到金俊勉偷看他的几个瞬间，被抓包的时候金俊勉迅速避开眼神回到纸张上的惊慌，就像被人揪着后颈皮的小兔子，实在是有意思。

企划室负责人因为电话暂时离席，金俊勉跟吴世勋面对面的坐着，他得到机会多听听吴世勋的声音。

“请问，你们是怎么找到我的？”

“我看过你的直播，很特别，跟网络那头毫无关系的人一起入睡的概念，有意思。酒店行业最基础的就是提供客人舒适的睡眠休息环境，如何满足陌生人的需求，是个很难的问题。”吴世勋身体往前坐了坐，眼神快要把金俊勉看穿，“你做的很好，或许我们有需要向腻学习的地方。其次，你在直播里提到，你是个试睡员。邀请你来我们酒店试睡，是为了测试你的专业程度，以此判断你能否符合我们酒店新的企划案需求。幸运的是，你的报告在我期待之上，遇到你这样能身兼多职的试睡员，能够达成合作的话，是我们的荣幸。”

“不不不，我才是荣幸！”

“至于你的联系方式，是我们通过网络平台要到的，毕竟你注册的时候留下了联系方式。若是我们能达成合作，平台会收取另一份抽成，当然了，这都由我们支付，你不用担心。我们这边，是很希望得到你肯定的回答。”

金俊勉算是明白过来，为什么这个人能当本部长。就这么一段话，把他夸的飘起来，甚至有种可以为他肝脑涂地的想法，不过吴世勋的个人魅力确实帮了很大的忙。

“那……我除了直播和报告，还有什么需要配合你们的吗？”

金俊勉还是看到了合同下面的支付金额，有点惊人。

“或许，我们会需要一起工作的时间。直播和报告通常都是你独立完成的，是么？为了确保质量，我会加入。不用感觉到压力，按照你的风格进行就行了。”

“我们两个，一起？”

“我们两个，不方便吗？”

“啊，不是不是……”

金俊勉脑子里除了吴世勋，好像容不下别人了。

“那刚才那位……”

“企划室负责后续整理，不一定会全程参与，我希望亲自参加。”

“亲自……参加？”

“我对你很好奇。”

“我？”

金俊勉感觉自己快要完蛋了，吴世勋说什么都像在勾引他。

“嗯，你。准确点说，你的一切……”

“我的，一切？”

“是我个人私心，毕竟我从没见过网络直播是怎么操作，试睡报告是根据什么得出结论的。借此机会了解一下。”

“啊……我工作内容的一切吗？”

“除了这个，还有别的一切吗？”

吴世勋笑了笑，把金俊勉俘虏了。

金俊勉耳根子一红，吴世勋几句话就能把他抛上云端又拽下来。

金俊勉双手捧着热可可大口喝进去，嘴边残留的液体被他下意识的伸出舌头舔掉。吴世勋看的心头一热，这么诱人的动作金俊勉怎么能毫无戒备的做出来？

整场谈话中，只有对视的两个人感到气氛的涌动，在周围人眼里不过是再正常不过的谈话。

“那……合同我再拿回去看看。”

“随时联系我。”

吴世勋把自己的名片给了金俊勉，他耍了小心机，没给企划室负责人的联系方式。看着金俊勉的背影，吴世勋给他脑补了个毛茸茸的兔尾巴，满意的点点头。

“小棉花，你知道该联系我的。”

  * Chapter 4

吴世勋的名片被金俊勉翻来覆去的看了好久。其实他没有思考多久，把合约内容都看过一次，反正也不太懂这些条款，金俊勉仔细确认了自己需要做的事情和对应的报酬，就答应签约了。这时候甚至天都还没黑。

“喂？请问是吴世勋本部长吗？”

“是我。”

“我是金俊勉，下午见过面的。”

“我知道。”

“合约没什么问题，我已经签好了，什么时候给你寄过去，或者……”

“我方便找你拿吗？”

“嗯？”

“你预约了今晚的直播，我可以去看一下怎么做直播的吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”

“我订阅了你的直播频道，会收到消息。”

金俊勉觉得自己蠢透了，合约签好了的话，吴世勋也算是他的老板，订阅他的频道监工，也很正常，自己干嘛多嘴去问。

“可以的，只是时间挺晚的，你确定要过来吗？”

“你不介意的话。我手边还有事情，我忙完过去找你，方便么？”

“嗯好。”

金俊勉把自己的房间号码告诉了吴世勋，莫名其妙的开始合理化刚才的对话。

“两个男人有什么关系，工作嘛，正常，事业为重，也是有可能工作到三更半夜的……是正常的……吧？我到底在想什么……”

金俊勉敲了一下自己的脑子，决定先下楼尝尝酒店的自助餐，一站起来看到房间里乱七八糟的样子，瞬间就慌了。平时做直播的时候躺在床上，基本除了床上是比较整洁的，其他地方的生活用品和自己的行李随意的摆放着。金俊勉觉得自己现在迫切需要的不是自助餐，是客房清洁。

吴世勋在房间门口扯了扯自己的领结，把领带解下来，和西装外套一起搭在手臂上，让自己看起来亲切又不故意，但是穿着成套的西装真的很难让人感觉出平易近人。

金俊勉打开门的时候，吴世勋正在把衬衣袖子往上卷，露出结实的上臂和手背上的筋骨分明。

吴世勋的衬衣上面几颗扣子解开了，虽然外套已经脱掉，但是还穿着配套的小马甲，修身的剪裁让吴世勋看起来正式又不古板。吴世勋低头卷袖子的姿势看起来还有些玩味不羁，本来整齐的被往后梳好的刘海垂下几根，触到吴世勋的眉间。

金俊勉则相反，穿的不仅是休闲，甚至可以说是居家。他习惯在直播前洗漱完毕穿着睡衣或者居家服做直播。想一想，吴世勋算是他的老板，虽然应该穿戴整齐，但是又不符合自己一贯的直播风格，为了展示出最佳的直播状态，金俊勉并没有特意做出改变，还是在吴世勋到房间前洗了个澡，换上舒服的T恤和宽松的睡裤。此刻跟吴世勋的着装形成鲜明对比。

金俊勉再一次毫无预警的撞到吴世勋的心坎里。

对上吴世勋的眼睛，金俊勉的脑子都空了。

“晚上好。”

“啊，晚上好，进来吧。”

吴世勋手里还提着两盒外带的寿司。自己加班倒也不太饿，只是他想，食物总是最容易让对方打开心扉的，如果他能知道金俊勉的喜好就好了。

金俊勉错过了晚饭时间，饥肠辘辘的时候，吴世勋带来的寿司简直是及时雨。

“买这么多吃的完吗？”

“不知道你喜欢吃什么，就都买了一点。”

“我不挑的。”

吴世勋还没把筷子拆开递给金俊勉，就看着他手抓着吃起来，悄悄的把筷子藏了起来，自己也跟着用手抓着吃。

“这算是员工福利吗？好没吃到这么新鲜的寿司了。”

“下班时间，不算是员工。”

“这么说来，我好像对上下班时间没什么概念呢……”

金俊勉嘴巴里塞满了寿司，一边嚼一边跟吴世勋聊天的样子，好吃的时候舔舔嘴唇，看的吴世勋想承包金俊勉余生的饭量。

“唔，直播时间快到了……”

金俊勉喝了口水把嘴里的寿司吞下去。

两个人吃饭的桌子在床的旁边，金俊勉的手机放在床另一边的床头柜上。擦了擦嘴直接扑到床上，姿势不太优美的伸手拿手机。

在吴世勋眼里，现在金俊勉的屁股再不安上个兔尾巴，才比较奇怪。

金俊勉扑倒在床上的姿势，可以让吴世勋看到他圆滚滚的臀部；手指因为用力往前伸去碰手机，脚趾也跟着使劲，脚踝盈手可握；宽松的T恤下摆露出了一小截腰部的线条，对比起臀部的柔软，腰部显得有些单薄，但是全身的皮肤都是统一偏白的肤色，让人遐想连篇。

吴世勋吸了吸鼻子，确定没有鼻血流出来，看着金俊勉就这么背朝自己的趴在床上，打开了直播软件。

“晚上好呀，各位~没错！我今天还是住在这个房间里~”

金俊勉的下巴抵在手臂上，另一只手抓着手机，跟涌进来的观众打招呼。

吴世勋抓着手机走进了浴室。

“咦？”

金俊勉看到熟悉的ID伴随着一如既往的礼物降落在他的直播观众名单里。

“有的朋友真是好久不见了，好像也不是很久？”

“小棉花，穿这么少衣服不冷吗？”

“好像是有点呢，不过今晚托别人的福，吃了非常美味的寿司当宵夜，上面的三文鱼很新鲜，好久都没有吃到这么棒的日料了，突然想起吃寿喜锅了呢……”

金俊勉托着下巴在脑子里一次次播放自己曾经在日本酒店吃过的高级日料，口水又要流出来了。

“oohsehun来啦，大家让开！”

“今天刷的礼物也很多呀！”

“棉花哥哥跟osh私下见过面吗，关系很好的样子？”

金俊勉看到了那几条怀疑他见过oohsehun的留言，但是他没有回答。Oohsehun一进入直播间后，仿佛变成了他们两个的专属聊天室，只要对方说话，金俊勉都会回答。

直播进行不久，评论里就出现了不速之客。

“棉花？这么娘炮的名字，莫不是靠卖屁股的？”

“啧，躺在床上做直播，真是让人想扒光你的衣服。”

“我最喜欢腰细屁股大的0了。”

……

反反复复都是同一个ID在刷这种不堪入目的话题。

金俊勉实在有些忍无可忍。

“你少打他主意。”

“你又是什么东西？又来个卖屁股的？”

“嘴巴放干净点。”

“嘴巴在我身上，我爱怎么说你管得着吗？”

尽管oohsehun带着头抨击不怀好意的人，但是对方显然没有退缩，一句句的给顶回去，评论里的话语尺度更是放宽不少，直接侮辱金俊勉的不在少数。

“是你啊，那个刷礼物的，怎么，花这么多钱还没睡到他，把气撒我身上吗？”

“上床是你唯一衡量喜欢程度的标准？”

“又不是傻子，没点回报花这么多钱刷礼物？我才不信。”

“小棉花不是随便的人。”

“他是不是随便的人，你怎么知道，说不定人家早就被金主包养看不上你这等次货。”

“就凭你有资格说我是次货？”

金俊勉虽然很感谢评论里的人维护他，但是一直这样吵下去也不是办法。他第一次开启了黑名单功能，把不速之客拉入黑名单，禁止对方进入他的直播间。

大概是看到吵着吵着没人了，oohsehun发了个问号。

“我不允许，有人在我的直播间里攻击我的粉丝。”

金俊勉在直播里想来给人温和的感觉，第一次看着镜头，皱着眉，十分严肃的表情说出这句话。评论安静了一会，随后是更大波的表白和称赞，让金俊勉回到那个害羞腼腆的样子。

金俊勉看到私信里有一条未读，会给他发信息的只有oohsehun。

“抱歉，我不应该提出见面的。”

“跟你没关系。”

对方沉默了一下，本想发送“对不起”的字眼，金俊勉先补充了一句。

“下次还能请我喝热可可吗？”

“你想喝的话，随时告诉我。”

金俊勉拿着手机在床上滚了一圈。突然想起来，这才想起来你，吴世勋呢？

“棉花哥哥的房里有别人？”

“我也觉得，后面椅子上还有西装外套，饭盒也是两个。”

“可能是棉花哥哥饭量大？哈哈哈。”

“没见过棉花穿西装啊，想看想看。”

吴世勋在浴室里洗了个手，推门出来。

一开始金俊勉特意避开了吴世勋坐的地方，他刚好又不在身边。现在推门出来，一路走过来，金俊勉无法否认房间里还有别人的事实。

评论里完全炸开了。

水流的声音、开门的声音，然后一个人影走过，一双穿着西装裤的腿，略过镜头后还有拉动凳子坐下的声音。

金俊勉的本意是，吴世勋大概不适合出镜，所以故意没拍到他。但是现在变成，金俊勉房间里藏着个西装小帅哥的呼声越来越高。

而且吴世勋被看到在他身后坐下了，虽然没看清楚脸，但是确实有个人。

“嗯……他是……我合作伙伴？”

“很高的样子，刚才走过的时候腿好细啊~”

“你看你看，在金俊勉后面，翘腿了，穿的皮鞋，太总裁了吧！”

“介绍一下嘛。”

“这么晚还在房间里的，肯定是很要好的关系！”

“是男朋友吗？”

“该不会真的有金主？”

金俊勉面露难色的回头看了一眼吴世勋。

“那个……怎么说好呢……”

“需要我帮忙吗？”

吴世勋站起身，单手压在床垫上，俯身看了看金俊勉屏幕里直播的样子。在别人眼里，吴世勋现在是亲密的搂着躺在床上的金俊勉。

吴世勋的脸就这么突然的出现在手机屏幕里。

面对着满屏的咆哮评论，金俊勉心想，这下真是说不清楚了。他根本不敢看此刻吴世勋的表情，在他还没想好怎么解释吴世勋此时此刻此地出现，他希望时间停止。

“男朋友？在说我吗？”

吴世勋快速的截取了评论里的重要信息。

金俊勉想就地挖个坑把自己埋起来。

  * Chapter 5

“男朋友嘛……或许，可能是？”

吴世勋看了眼身下被圈住的金俊勉，他当然知道这样的姿势很暧昧，也知道金俊勉的慌乱，但是他并不想否认这种可能性。

金俊勉瞪大了双眼，他这算是收到了告白吗？不对啊，他们才见面一天，怎么就告白了？

“哇，原来棉花哥哥已经是名花有主~”

“什么呀，这粉红泡泡！！”

“哥哥要幸福！！你幸福我也幸福！！”

“这眼神！！就是爱呀！！”

……

金俊勉的直播评论，今天被刷到了前所未有的数量。

“大家早点睡觉哦，晚安~”

金俊勉匆匆忙忙的结束了直播。

吴世勋单腿跪在床上，慢慢在金俊勉的慌乱中直起身体。

“粉丝们都会喜欢这种的，不是么？”

“啊哈哈哈，原来这样……本部长很懂营业啊。”

“略懂。金先生营业的也很不错。”

“叫我金先生好怪……你可以叫我俊勉的。啊，还没问本部长的年龄。”

“94年。”

“啊……我是哥哥呢。”

“既然哥让我放开了说话，那我就叫你，俊勉。”

“哦，好。”

金俊勉分不清是自己的名字好听，还是吴世勋的声音好听，这声“俊勉”仿佛期待已久。

接下来的几天，金俊勉的理智遭到了前所未有的攻击。

“俊勉，Morning call的铃声会太吵么？”——早上。

“俊勉，有空过来酒店试试自助午餐吗？”——中午。

“俊勉，这个房型的床还可以吗？”——晚上。

金俊勉告诉自己，吴世勋都是为了推广酒店的设施才这么殷勤的呼唤自己，但是他叫自己名字的时候，身上那种酥酥麻麻的感觉愈发明显。

他在吴世勋办公室等他解释酒店项目的时候，吴世勋戴着金丝框眼睛跟助理谈话，低头签文件的样子；他跟吴世勋查看酒店刚布置好的娱乐室，吴世勋在众人面前专业而细致的介绍时；吴世勋跟他吃着宵夜了解直播内容，听着他讲直播趣事而大笑的时候……很多个瞬间，吴世勋都会唤他的名字。

“俊勉，再等我一下，很快。”

“俊勉，你到我这里来。”

“俊勉，直播不辛苦吗？”

吴世勋从来都不忽视他的存在。

在一堆酒店高管里、在人流拥挤的餐厅里、在繁忙的酒店大堂里，吴世勋的目光总是能恰到好处的跟金俊勉接上。

“让我来。”

吴世勋把自己切好的牛扒换过去给金俊勉，把金俊勉磨了好久没切好的换给自己。

“啊……这么照顾我可以吗？”

“这也算是烛光晚餐体验的一个环节？”

吴世勋笑了笑。

今晚两个人约在酒店的西餐厅，体验一下准备在情人节推出的烛光晚餐。

“我们两个来体验会不会有点怪？”

“所以麻烦你扮演一下我的情人，入戏一点。然后告诉我，体验感，现在改进还来得及。”

“啊，好。”——原来是工作需要，金俊勉想。

但是他得承认，吴世勋在微弱的烛光面前，精致的面容更加立体。加上他一如既往的温柔体贴，很容易让自己入戏，仿佛真的跟自己的情人在约会。

“要你做报告的内容这么多，你怎么都不提增加薪酬？”吴世勋吃了一口牛扒，略硬。

“报酬只是一部分，在酒店里遇到形形色色的人也是一种体验，不能简单用钱衡量的。酒店需要提供给客人的，是一种家的舒适感，不能让人感觉因为是临时的住所，所以怎么样都无所谓的将就——这才是一家好的酒店的标准。”

“嗯，你说的很对。难怪你看到我们酒店奢华的装饰，也还是在报告里写了负面的评价。”

吴世勋调侃着，看着金俊勉有些害羞的低下头，喝了一口面前的红酒。吴世勋酒量很好，但是他醉了。

“那个……我只是照实写嘛。总是夸的话看起来太虚假了吧，哈哈。”

“你之前不是一直很好奇，我们是怎么找到你的么。”

“嗯？”

“我有失眠症。虽然不是很严重，但是有入睡障碍。习惯性在网上搜索入睡方法的时候，网站推荐了你的直播频道。一开始是好奇，我不太相信直播是可以助眠的。但是你好像真的是有魔力吧，只要看你的直播，我好像就能很自然的入睡。”

“我的直播，好像没有用睡眠魔法呢。”

“可能你有魔力但是不自知。因为太过神奇，我试了很多次，每次都能奏效。就是因为对你太过好奇，所以我去了解了一下你的背景，才知道你是酒店试睡员。那天的直播，刚好在我们旗下的酒店里，我认出了房间的配置。”

“原来是这样，所以你从顾客信息里找到了我的联系方式？”

“关于这点，很抱歉，没得到你的同意。本来我不应该直接翻查客人的隐私的，但是我迫切的想请你帮忙。”

“我能帮上什么忙？”

“你可以拒绝我，但是我希望能验证一下……”

吴世勋往前坐了坐，郑重其事的看着金俊勉，眼神里却又有点少年般的单纯。

“你能陪我睡觉吗？”

“什……什么？”

“盖棉被纯聊天的那种睡觉。我可以另外付你费用。”

“不不，这要是收钱的话，更奇怪了……”

“我没有侮辱你的意思，就是……我个人好奇是什么在起作用……”

吴世勋面露难处的样子，让金俊勉不太忍心拒绝。

金俊勉了解到，原来看起来无所不能、高高在上的本部长吴世勋，也会有这种手足无措的样子，他也需要别人的帮助，所以才向自己暴露了弱点。

“我答应你。”

“可以吗？”

“只是单纯的睡觉，就可以了吗？”

问题说出来，金俊勉觉得抱有其他想法的自己更奇怪。

“足够了。”

吴世勋露出了放心的笑容。

金俊勉看着也舒心，吴世勋笑起来的时候，跟工作时认真的神情大相径庭，像个充满稚气的小孩。想到吴世勋额头中间被贴上幼儿园老师奖励小孩的贴纸，还要向别人炫耀的样子，金俊勉憋不住笑意。他这点小小的恶趣味，不能告诉吴世勋。

“或许，今晚可以吗？我已经一个多星期没好好睡觉了。说实话，今晚如果不是喝了点酒，怕是肯定要睁着眼睛等天亮。”

“睡不着觉真的很难受。”

“所以你的出现，对我来说有多么重要，你知道吗？”

金俊勉又在怀疑自己的耳朵，他到底是意淫了多少次吴世勋跟自己表白。金俊勉躲开了吴世勋的笑眼，大口的喝尽红酒。

“我……我去一下洗手间，红酒喝多了。”

金俊勉拍了拍自己微醺的脸蛋，离开了座位。

吴世勋给助理打了个电话。

“不用叫代驾，我今晚留在酒店。”

随即他的手机提示了一条信息。

“抱歉啦，今晚有特别的事情，不能给大家做直播了。”

是金俊勉更新在直播频道的文字通告，订阅了金俊勉直播频道的吴世勋，也收到了信息。

“小棉花，我的事对你来说已经是特别的吗？下次，我要成为那个特别的人。”

  * Chapter 6

吴世勋行使了他作为酒店本部长的权力，要到了金俊勉住的隔壁房间。

金俊勉把自己打理干净后，摁响了吴世勋房间的门铃。

“是我。”

“进来吧。”

吴世勋穿着舒适的运动服，光着脚给他开门。

看惯了吴世勋把头发整齐的往后梳的发型，脑子里都是他穿着成套正装和皮鞋的精英形象，这么居家的装扮竟然也能毫无违和感，不亏是天生衣架子。

吴世勋刚刚洗过澡，发梢还有些湿润，耳后的红晕一直蔓延到上衣领口。头发乖顺的垂下，像是提醒主人该睡觉了一样，与白天精神整齐的样子截然相反。甚至在金俊勉眼里，吴世勋这种不经意的慵懒更为致命——至少能要了他的命。

金俊勉已经不觉得吴世勋好看是什么稀罕的事情，因为他现在几乎每天都能沐浴在吴世勋的高级外貌中，早就被吴世勋惯坏了。金俊勉觉得自己的私心得到了满足，只不过他还没来得及想是怎样的私心。

虽说约定好来睡觉的，但是金俊勉左右看了看，还是选择在单人沙发上坐下。

吴世勋在浴室里把头发吹干，就像一只被揉乱毛发的小动物，金俊勉呆呆的看着他走到自己身边。

“喝热牛奶助眠是真的吗？”

“好像……对我没什么用。”

吴世勋洗完热水澡，喝了一大口水补充水分。上下运动的喉结也让金俊勉着迷。

“你的深度睡眠时间长吗？”

“没太研究过，但是至少我不认床，在哪都能睡。”

“要是我没睡着，弄醒你，会打扰到你的睡眠质量吧。”

吴世勋有些担心的抓了抓头发。

“弄醒我也可以……不对……就是说……没关系的，我明天也没什么事……明早让我补眠就好了。”

金俊勉自从遇上吴世勋，才明白过来，自己可能就是外貌协会的会员。吴世勋的发际线都似乎与众不同的好看。

“那就好。房间不用担心，你就在我这里睡就行了。”

金俊勉乖巧的点点头，他一点都没担心，吴世勋总是能把事情都安排好。

吴世勋把外面的卫衣脱掉，带起了里面的T恤，露出精瘦的小腹，分明的腹肌让金俊勉很是羡慕。

“可以睡觉了吗？”

“可以可以。”

金俊勉都没发现自己表现的有些急迫。

吴世勋掀开被子，先滑进了被窝。他拍拍旁边的空位让金俊勉也过来。

“今天能拿到的房间这种床型的了，会有点挤吗？”

吴世勋撒了个谎，根本就是他指定要的这个房间，楼上的总统套房都还空着。

“不会不会，我睡觉不占地方的。这是正常的双人床嘛，一般夫妻不都睡这种。”

“夫妻吗？”

“啊？不……不是吗？”

“我们晚餐才体验过情侣，现在居然直接体验起夫妻生活了。”

吴世勋心情很好，好的不像话。

“我……我去把灯关了。”

金俊勉的屁股一碰到床，被吴世勋这么一说，马上反弹的站起来，溜到房门处把多余的灯光关闭，房间里只有微弱的床头灯，很适合凌晨的悄悄话。

“我记得你说过，被褥不够舒适。你过来试试，会不会好些。”

金俊勉确实在第一次入住的时候提到了这些，伸手摸了摸被套和枕头，金俊勉赞许的点点头。

“没想到这么快就换好了。”

“你说的，我都记着。”

吴世勋有意，金俊勉以为他无意，时不时说出这种让人心动的语句，蛊惑金俊勉。

“我上床了……我上来了……我来了……我……随便吧。”

怎么说这句话都很奇怪，金俊勉放弃了，厚着脸皮掀开被子坐进去。

吴世勋的不仅是身体，心里也感受到，有一块柔软的地方被金俊勉触碰了。

“灯要全部关掉吗？”

“嗯，关灯睡觉会比较好。”

吴世勋和金俊勉并排躺在被窝里，气氛有点暧昧。

“那个……你不觉得我们这样躺着，像在等着闹钟响，能随时起床的感觉吗？”

“是有点，放松些来吧。”

两个人侧着头，借由微弱的月光看着对方的侧脸，轻轻地笑了。

“本部长。”

“嗯？”

“我可以放开了说话吗？”

“可以，非工作时间。”

“你是几岁开始变得这么好看的？”

“从我呼吸第一口氧气的时候？”

“从出生开始吗？”

“嗯。为什么想起问这个？”

“因为你真的好看。请不要以为我是什么变态，但是……都说长得好看的人都是人类的宝藏，本部长你应该是世界遗产级别的吧？”

“被我迷住了？”

“是。”

金俊勉的回答，在吴世勋意料之外。

“说实话，本部长怎么看都很优秀啊……”

吴世勋听着金俊勉夸自己，他都很怀疑自己是被下套了。

“我有那么好吗？”

“在我眼里就特别，特别的好。”

金俊勉侧了身，朝着吴世勋的方向认真回答。吴世勋也跟着转向朝着金俊勉。

金俊勉把被子拉到盖住鼻尖的高度，说话带着困意的气音，但是吴世勋莫名在黑暗中能感受到金俊勉的眼神落在自己身上。这种“闭着眼睛也能知道，你的眼里只有我”的感觉，吴世勋还是第一次遇见。

吴世勋往床中间挪了些，感觉到金俊勉动了动身体，但是很快安静下来。

“我半夜抢被子的话，你告诉我，我都是自己一个人睡觉，不知道呼噜声大不大啊……”

“我要是没睡着的话，明天告诉你。”

“你不会要录下来我打呼噜的声音吧……”

“需要吗？”

“不用不用，你叫醒我就行了。明明应该陪你睡着的……我……有点困了。”

金俊勉缩进被子里打了个呵欠，吴世勋无意识的也跟着呵欠。

“你也困了么？”

“是有一点，你的声音，听的我很舒服。跟你在一起我很放松。”

“但是跟你在一起……我很紧张呢……”

金俊勉口不对心的，蹭了蹭被子，换成自己平时睡觉舒服的姿势，身体微微的弓起，头部没有睡在枕头上，缩在了他和吴世勋的枕头中间的小缝隙里。

“为什么紧张？”

“不知道……就是……心跳会很快……”

吴世勋再次凑近，他已经能感觉到金俊勉呼吸的频率，但是对方没有任何拒绝的动作，大概是已经合上眼睛，没发现他的贴近。

“心跳的很快，然后呢？”

“嗯……你看着我的时候，好像会开心……就那样……”

“还有吗？”

“还有……还有就是……唔……”

金俊勉很努力想清醒，但是他在温暖的被窝环抱下，失败了。

“俊勉？”

“小棉花？”

没有应答。

“你还差多少能喜欢上我啊，真是让人头疼的小东西……”

吴世勋无奈的笑了笑，听到金俊勉均匀的呼吸声，他都不敢喘大气，怕把对方的气息盖过去，但是身心意外的并不排斥这种让人心动的存在。

“让我想睡觉的是你，让我睡不着的也是你……拿你怎么办啊……”

吴世勋的嘴唇以肉眼难辨的速度靠近，轻轻碰到金俊勉的头发的时候，他胆怯了。他感觉自己马上要跨过那条线，但是他不知道自己的行为是否操之过急。

“小棉花，我给你十秒钟，你不推开我，我就要越界了。”

“……”

“10……9……1。”

吴世勋作弊了，他根本一秒都等不下去。他的嘴唇轻轻的碰上了金俊勉的额头，没有任何暗示的亲吻接触。

金俊勉给自己掖了掖被子，微微仰起头继续投入睡眠。

吴世勋感觉金俊勉的呼吸更近了些，他的嘴唇在黑暗中再次凑近，碰到的是金俊勉柔软的唇峰。吴世勋惊讶，金俊勉毫无防备的献上自己的嘴唇。

金俊勉的呼吸还是很均匀，暖烘烘的喷洒在吴世勋的鼻息间。

“你是什么时候修炼这种，让我失去控制力的魔法？嗯？小棉花。”

“世……勋……”

  * Chapter 7

金俊勉在客房门外踱步，现在这个情况该怎么整理好呢？

首先，早上他是在吴世勋房间醒来，这点没问题；吴世勋睡在自己旁边，也没问题；吴世勋睡得很香，这更好了，绝对没问题。但是为什么？

为什么，吴世勋是裸着身体跟自己躺在被窝里？

为什么，吴世勋的手搂着他的腰？

为什么，他缩在吴世勋怀里？

为什么，他还夹着吴世勋的腿？

金俊勉抱着脑袋在走廊想咆哮，想挠墙。

他醒来的时候，还没欣赏够吴世勋放大的睡颜，就发现吴世勋的锁骨是外露的，肩膀也是。再往下一点，他看到吴世勋，至少腹部以上都是光裸的，能看到每一块腹肌。这可不是什么好预兆。金俊勉也不知道为什么本能的低头看看自己，穿的很整齐，安心的同时发现，自己腰上有些重量。轻轻掀开被子一看，吴世勋的手臂搭在自己腰上；他还很不含蓄的一条腿搭在吴世勋的大腿上，简直像考拉挂在树上的姿势。

金俊勉第一个反应是赶紧逃！

他知道自己有弓着身体睡觉的习惯，但是他不知道自己还有抱人的习惯。他简直把吴世勋当成被子或枕头一样夹着，吴世勋居然还没有推开他？这种情况，他无法解释。

金俊勉选择落荒而逃，小心翼翼的被窝里溜出来，想躲回自己房间。

然而，窘迫的状况从来都不会只是一瞬间。

身后吴世勋客房的电子门锁，哒嘎一声自动锁上，金俊勉才发现他把自己房间门卡忘在了吴世勋房间里。他现在，哪个房间都进不去了。

“按门铃吗……本部长还在睡觉吧……他好不容易睡着的……”

“要不我还是下去找客房服务开门？穿着睡衣下楼也很奇怪啊……”

“手机也在里面……啊……金俊勉，你是傻瓜吗？”

在走廊里思想斗争了一会，他的手指还是轻轻的搭在门铃按钮上，缺乏摁下去的决心。

这时候房门从里面被打开，吴世勋揉揉眼睛，衣服还没穿起来，松松垮垮的只套了条睡裤。两个人的对视，怎么看都很可疑。

“俊勉？你的手机响……嗯？你怎么跑到外面来了？”

吴世勋拉着金俊勉的手腕带回屋里。

“电话响了，不接吗？”

“接接接。”

金俊勉反应过来，吴世勋是被自己放在房间里的电话吵醒的。只是个无关紧要的电话，但是面前的状况非常紧急。

吴世勋趴回床上，他第一次这么想赖床。

被电话吵醒的时候发现身边空空的，吴世勋的起床气一下就上来了，摸了摸床边的温度，还未完全散去。把脸埋在金俊勉睡过的枕头上吸了口气，吴世勋心不甘情不愿的爬了起来。但是当他抓着金俊勉的手机开门时，金俊勉在房门口受到惊吓的样子，让他觉得起床是完全正确的选择。本来就很有兔子相的金俊勉，从吴世勋的身高来看，就像时时刻刻抬着头撒娇的样子，吴世勋对他完全没有抵御能力。而且吴世勋坚信，无论谁都对金俊勉现在委屈的模样无法抵抗，那就更不能任由他待在走廊，下意识拉回房间里。

金俊勉感谢这通电话呢，让他自然的能回到房间里。

他的心思完全不在电话上，吴世勋的腰身，金俊勉大致是了解的，但是吴世勋趴在一团被子上，也能看出来的腰窝和后背肩胛的线条，金俊勉再次真切的欣赏到了。

“昨晚睡得很好，虽然睡得不是很久，但是似乎能进入深度睡眠。”

吴世勋刚起床的时候完全没有本部长的风范，就是个没长大的孩子。他侧着身，手掌撑着头，一点都不介意自己骄傲的人鱼线展现给金俊勉看。

“啊，是吗？那太好了，我都没做什么呢……能有帮助就好。”

“果然要有俊勉在身边才行啊。”

“我就只是陪你聊聊天而已，又没能做什么。”

“那你介意每天都陪我聊聊天吗？”

“每……每天吗？”

“太有负担的话，一周一次可以吗？”

吴世勋站起来伸了个懒腰。

金俊勉揉揉鼻子，自己看着吴世勋绷紧的肌肉，鼻血应该还没流出来。

“不是很难的事，有需要的话尽管叫我！”

“因为私人的事情麻烦你了，我该怎么报答才好。”

“那……一起吃饭吧？需要我的时候，我的餐食就拜托你了~”

“那今天就一起吃早餐吧。”

“等我回去洗漱一下。”

对于两个单身的人来说，有人陪着共进早餐是一件奢侈的事。但从那天起，一日三餐不时有人作伴似乎已经变成彼此的日常。

因为酒店推广活动，吴世勋也很忙碌，顺道也在距离办公室较近的酒店入住，几乎天天跟金俊勉待在一起，两个人的笑容都变多了。

“明天……我要退房了。”

“嗯，退房后去哪？回家吗？”

金俊勉拿着叉子在盘子里卷着意面，但是一直没往嘴里送，心思七上八下的，他也不知道为什么要跟吴世勋说自己退房的事。

“没，还有家酒店要试睡，就在这附近。”

“真不想让你去别人的酒店睡觉啊。”

金俊勉抬头看着吴世勋，吴世勋的眼神一直都在他身上。这段时间的相处，让他对吴世勋产生了一些，超出欣赏的感情。虽然工作的时候果断专业的样子很迷人，但是吴世勋私下里透露出小孩般没有心计的模样，总是让金俊勉措手不及。吴世勋笑眯眯的说着一些容易让他误会的事情，让他好几次以为自己可以放肆。

“真不想放你走。”

生怕金俊勉没听清楚，吴世勋又重复了一次。

“什么嘛……”

“你去别的酒店了，那我的睡眠质量可能要滑坡了。”

“我还是可以来陪你睡觉的呀。”

吴世勋顿了顿动作，放下水杯。

金俊勉感觉自己也变得奇怪了，赶紧解释。

“我……我的意思是，如果你真的很难入睡，我可以来你房间，或者你来我这里……不对……嗯……怎么说呢，就是……我不是说非要跟你睡觉的意思……就是……”

“是让我跟你睡觉的意思？”

“不是！不是说你非要跟我那个……”

“可是我真的，真的非要跟你睡觉，非你不可。”

吴世勋的语气坚定，让金俊勉的心被举到半空中。

“为什么……一定要是我？”

“你难道还想让我跟别的人睡觉？”

吴世勋的反问更让他慌张，但金俊勉很快看到吴世勋嘴角的顽皮。

“什么嘛！你逗我玩啊！”

“我的床可不是谁都能上的。”

“那我还要感到荣幸吗？”

“不排除这种可能。”

吴世勋叉了一块水果放到金俊勉的盘子里。

说不上是失落还是庆幸，金俊勉听到吴世勋像小恶魔一样调戏他的语气，每次都能上当。但是他居然不反感，每次都隐约在期待吴世勋告诉他，这不是玩笑。

晚饭后，金俊勉回到房间，把行李打包好，准备明天退房。金俊勉客房的床上用品几乎没有被动过，他都是在吴世勋的房间入睡、醒来、再入睡、再醒来……每个夜晚坠入梦乡前最后的画面，是吴世勋的侧脸；每个早晨迷糊醒来的第一个呵欠，也都带着吴世勋的体香。自己的客房，根本就是个摆设。

金俊勉躺在整齐的床上，觉得没有吴世勋的床，无聊透了，寂寞的让人心慌。

“我是不是……喜欢上本部长了……”

金俊勉问自己。

他不舍得的不是这张床，不是有人陪着吃饭睡觉，而是因为，那个人是吴世勋才如此。

“吴世勋……世勋啊……”

金俊勉一直都想这么叫他，但是一旦说出来，他害怕自己会习惯，把最后一道对吴世勋的防线撤的一干二净。他已经不是单纯欣赏吴世勋，而是真的想拥有这个男人，想他的眼里时刻装着自己，想他在人群中喊自己的名字。

“世勋啊……因为你，我的贪心变多了啊……”

金俊勉翻了个身，让这张孤独的床拥抱起伏不定的自己。

吴世勋在办公室做着推广活动最后的审核，手机叮咚一响，金俊勉居然开了直播。

“突然开直播是不是很惊喜，哈哈。”

屏幕中出现了金俊勉温暖的笑容。果然，心烦意乱的时候更不能自己呆着，打开直播看到一条条进入直播间的消息，金俊勉感觉好受多了。

“这个月真的太忙啦，很久没开直播了。大家想我了吗？明天要换一家酒店住啦，第一次这么久没回家，是因为这次住的酒店实在是太好了！准备了非常详细的试睡报告，花了很多精力呢，也遇到了很好的人……”

很好的人？是在说自己吗？——吴世勋觉得自己快要接近答案了。

“棉花哥哥果然谈恋爱了！？”

“想你啦！！棉花哥哥最近看起来气色非常好！！”

“棉花棉花~”

“棉花哥哥也会有恋爱烦恼么？”

“真好奇棉花哥哥的理想型！”

“是上次直播里那个男人吗？！！”

“别的不说，上次那个男生真的很帅！！”

……

评论一条条弹出来，金俊勉的眼神再次被那个熟悉的ID吸引。是oohsehun，他久违的也在线上，发出一条评论给金俊勉。

“遇到喜欢的人，就去确认彼此的心意吧。”

“可是万一，只有我存了这样的想法……”

金俊勉的眼神暗下来，暗恋真的是一件美好又纠结的事情。

“小棉花，原来你对我存了这样的心思。”

吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，口干舌燥。

  * Chapter 8

直到直播结束，金俊勉都没有看到吴世勋问他要不要过来房间一起睡觉的任何信息。

拖着满脑子的假想，金俊勉一晚都没睡好，天刚亮的时候，手机进来一条信息。

“一起吃早餐么？”

“好。”

“我在楼下餐厅等你。”

金俊勉一点都不想让今天的早餐变得特别，但是可能是最后一次共进早餐的机会，心里的忐忑逐渐被放大。能够增加一分一秒的相处时间，金俊勉都不想放过。

喝几口热可可，金俊勉的心里还是一点都甜不起来。

“这家店的吐司还不错。”

吴世勋发现今天金俊勉特别寡言，把蜜糖淋在吐司上，切好了分给金俊勉。

“嗯……我自己来就好。”

“世勋？好久不见啊。”

“哦？你怎么到这边来了。”

有人过来跟吴世勋搭话，两人愉快的叙旧。

金俊勉独自钻牛角尖，想到自己还没能叫一次吴世勋的名字，一直都是喊他本部长，未免有些可惜，但是也来不及了。可能今天后，吴世勋会慢慢把他忘记。

“这是……？呀，吴世勋你小子，有男朋友了也不吭声。”

对方眼尖的发现吴世勋叉了一块吐司的叉子放在了对面的盘子里，明显是亲密的关系。

“你也没问。”

“甜甜蜜蜜的交往中吧，一桌子甜的，真是受不了你们谈恋爱的，一大早就吃这么甜，小心得糖尿病。”

“我们吃甜的碍着你了？”

“啧，我走了，还有事呢。”

“嗯，改天约。”

吴世勋送走友人，重新坐回位置。金俊勉心不在焉的用叉子戳吐司，咬着嘴唇。

“不合胃口吗？我再给你买别的。”

“不……不是。你……为什么不否认？”

“不否认什么？”

“我不是你男朋友的事。”

“生气了？”

金俊勉不知道自己有没有立场生气。

“但是明明不是啊……干嘛默认？现在又不是直播，没必要假装暧昧的……”

“假装暧昧？”

“我们都要分开了……所以可以这么随便的回答别人吗？”

金俊勉生气了，是的，他生气了。

吴世勋模棱两可的说自己对他多么重要，多么特别，这些天他听过太多次了。每一次他都几乎信以为真，觉得吴世勋或许真的有一些喜欢他。可是吴世勋总是很快的用玩笑的口吻带过去，现在想起来，有种被耍着玩的感觉，很是讨厌。他们根本就只是合作伙伴，甚至都不知道能不能算作朋友。他难道现在还要负责扮演吴世勋男朋友的角色吗？在自己有好感的人面前，居然被当做玩具一样看待，金俊勉当然可以生气。

“我没有随便回答。”

吴世勋严肃认真的看着金俊勉。金俊勉此刻的敏感，他没有料想到。

“那你起码要问过我愿不愿意扮演这个角色。”

“那我现在问你，你要做我男朋友吗？”

“不要。”

金俊勉放下餐具，离开了餐厅。

他知道自己有多难受，吴世勋不必知道。

本来就因为自己对吴世勋朦胧的好感折腾，在这种捉摸不透的猜测中煎熬了一夜，居然醒来还要忍受吴世勋这样随意的对待。金俊勉觉得自己不是好惹的，离开也好，他本来就没有义务要帮助吴世勋什么。试睡报告通过了，钱也入账了，房间也退了，他可以永远都不再踏进吴世勋工作的酒店。

“混蛋吴世勋……把我耍着玩吗？”

吴世勋呆呆的在餐厅坐着。他在反复检讨是哪一步做错了。

是他狂妄自大，觉得金俊勉被自己牢牢握在手心了；是他缺乏经验，不知道如何正确的表达好感；是他过于自信，金俊勉肯定会接受他的爱意；是他太过小心，迟迟没有告诉金俊勉，自己爱他的事实。

他最大的错，是让金俊勉独自在迷雾里猜测他的心思。真正的喜欢，不该让对方无迹可寻。

“该死……他不会走了吧……”

吴世勋赶紧跑到酒店大堂，向前台确认。

“1522号房退房了吗？”

“刚退的。”

吴世勋一边给金俊勉打电话，一边焦急的寻找金俊勉的身影。

“拜托接电话啊……俊勉……”

酒店大堂外，金俊勉伸手拦了辆的士，他想和这里说再见了。

“麻烦开一下后备箱。”

金俊勉把行李塞到后备箱，还没来得及盖上车盖，突然被拉进一个怀抱里。

“不准走。”

“本……本部长？”

“你还没听我解释，怎么就要走。”

“我……没什么好说的。”

“你没有，我有。”

金俊勉抗拒的推了推吴世勋的胸口，想拉开两个人的距离。

“听完再拒绝我，拜托，给我个机会。”

“你……你放开我再说。”

“我不会放开你的，怎么能让你带着误会离开。”

“这里人多……”

“人多又怎样，我想抱在怀里的从来都只有你。”

金俊勉垂下手，他想听下去。

“不是你的话，谁站在我身边都没有意义。”

“嗯……”

“我想听你喊我的名字，想把你光明正大的抱在怀里，想不找借口也可以跟你每分每秒都待在一起……你懂吗，我已经那么喜欢你了，金俊勉，我喜欢你喜欢到无法控制自己，想跟所有人炫耀你是我的人，我……”

“你什么你，快道歉。”

“啊？”

“你耍我玩的事，给我道歉。”

金俊勉的额头抵在吴世勋的颈窝里，他能感受到吴世勋告白时声带与喉结震动的频率，能感受到把他拥入怀里的体温和心脏的加速。

“对不起，我不该让你误会的。”

“是误会吗？”

“不，不是误会。我是真的，喜欢你喜欢的快要死掉，每次好不容易压住。你感觉到我喜欢你，不管是什么时候，都是真的。让你捉摸不透，对不起。”

“以后还敢不敢这样耍我？”

“我没耍你……”

“嗯？还敢顶嘴？”

金俊勉没看到吴世勋现在一点都没有架子，瘪着嘴像只刚被驯服的小狼狗。

“不敢了，再也不让你花心思猜测我的想法了，我这么喜欢你呢。”

“你说了多少个喜欢了？”

“没数，但是怎么说都不会够的。”

吴世勋感觉到怀里的人轻轻笑了，他伸手环住了自己的腰。吴世勋的兴奋溢于言表，他似乎得到了全世界，抱起怀里可爱的小兔子转圈。

“本部长！放我下来！”

“还叫我本部长吗？”

“那不然叫什么……”

“我的名字，谈恋爱还叫本部长，太奇怪了。”

“我都还没答应你。”

“金俊勉，你能跟我谈恋爱吗？”

“吴世勋，做我的男朋友。”

金俊勉垫脚，圈住吴世勋的脖子。

吴世勋此时此刻只想亲吻金俊勉，然而金俊勉更快一步把头又埋到另一边颈窝。

“打扰一下，你们到底要不要打车？”

“不好意思，不坐了。我的男朋友我自己送，谢谢。”

“现在的年轻人啊……”

吴世勋握着金俊勉的手掌不肯松开，一手帮他拉着行李箱。金俊勉羞的脸都不知道摆哪里，只能低着头跟吴世勋走。

跟着全心爱着的人，去哪里都可以。

  * Chapter 9

吴世勋搂着金俊勉的腰，心满意足的亲了亲他的额头。

“你干嘛过来跟我挤……”

“你知道我没有你不行的。”

“我才不信！”

“那是因为跟你在一起才能睡得着。”

金俊勉窝在吴世勋怀里动了动，不理他，继续在笔记本上记下今天的酒店体验。

他总是拗不过吴世勋，任由吴世勋在他脖子脸颊亲了又亲，仿佛永远都腻不够。

金俊勉不用再害怕自己的睡眠习惯打扰到吴世勋的浅眠；吴世勋也不必担心过于亲密的话语让金俊勉不适。彼此分享着同一个空间，再无聊的空气也充满甜香。

吴世勋跟金俊勉确定了关系后，完全暴露了自己的小狼狗的性格，无论金俊勉下一次试睡的酒店有多远，他都坚持要跟着去。金俊勉打趣的说吴世勋明明长着狼一样犀利的外表，却有着狗一样的性格，粘人的很。好几次吴世勋非要跟着金俊勉入住对手家的酒店，被熟识的同行看到，还以为他是来打听别家酒店的活动推广，对他非常警惕。

金俊勉的房卡总是预留了一张在吴世勋的口袋里，让他随时能过来。吴世勋确实工作不定时，有时候三更半夜才进入房间，睡衣也不带，裸着身子就钻进被窝，抱住早就进入梦乡的金俊勉才肯入睡。半夜要是碰到一个火热的胸膛，金俊勉也不会被惊醒，他知道是吴世勋来了。渐渐习惯，早起、晚睡、赖床、熬夜，醒来与睡着的瞬间，都有吴世勋陪着。

吴世勋在恋爱中似乎就是块橡皮糖，是一块金俊勉斗不赢的橡皮糖。

有次，金俊勉中午要退房，不仅要拖着行李，还要带着没睡醒的吴世勋。在电梯里，吴世勋靠在金俊勉身上，把他压在角落里，睡眼惺忪的不停叫着金俊勉的名字，金俊勉只好拍拍他屁股，让他听话。

“昨晚叫你别过来，自己回家睡，不听话，现在知道困了吧？”

“没有你的家，好冷，不想回去。”

金俊勉也不知道怎么就耳根子软了，除了酒店，几乎就往吴世勋家跑。

还有次，金俊勉忘记告诉吴世勋他换房间了，吴世勋在酒店大堂等了他一晚上。金俊勉第二天早上下楼的时候看到吴世勋小胡子都长出来，一脸颓废又可怜的看着他。金俊勉抱歉的抱着吴世勋，让他的脑袋在自己怀里随便蹭，比起责怪，更像撒娇。

“你怎么不打电话给我。”

“万一你梦到我了，我不能打断啊。而且，现在这样你就会记得下次换房间要告诉我了，永远都会记得。你看我的黑眼圈……”

金俊勉心都化了，吴世勋在酒店大堂坐了一个晚上，一身正装压的没法看，带着吴世勋到房间洗漱，去给他临时买了一套衣服，金俊勉由此知道了吴世勋衣服的尺寸。

每一次，吴世勋和金俊勉都更贪心，想要独占对方。

“差点忘了，今天预约了直播的。”

金俊勉合上笔记本，打开手机，突然想起什么事，推了推还在身后环着他的吴世勋。

“你到床下待会，我要直播了。”

“你怕是没搞清楚，现在是我抱着你，我不想放你走，你可赶不走我。”

“直播会拍到你的……”

“拍到就拍到，我又不是拿不出手。”

金俊勉也不是第一次要求吴世勋在他直播的时候躲到镜头外的地方，他还没准备好跟他的直播观众们公开他跟吴世勋的关系。

吴世勋可不这么想，他随时都准备好了。金俊勉每次直播他都有看，只是金俊勉在房里直播，他有时候要被赶到浴室去看直播。金俊勉会把被子给他抱走，防止他在浴室着凉，但是金俊勉没有被子的话，反而在床上翻来覆去的做直播，看起来更诱人。吴世勋的占有欲慢慢变得难以忍受，可是他又不能干涉金俊勉的工作。

每次直播结束，金俊勉都会答应吴世勋一个要求，缓解他吃醋的情绪。金俊勉觉得，吴世勋吃醋的样子还挺可爱的。

“对对对，你最拿得出手。”

金俊勉仰起头亲了一下吴世勋的下巴，见对方一点都没有放开自己的意思，直播又快开始了。只能稍微往下滑一些，把吴世勋的胸口当做背景，还好吴世勋今天穿了白色T恤，金俊勉希望没人察觉。

然而直播开始五分钟不到，评论里就有人发现，背景会动。

“棉花哥哥后面的白色物体，好像会动？”

“是个人吧？”

“棉花哥哥是贴着谁的背了吗？”

“那很奇怪啊，是胸口吧？”

“天啊，真的是胸口的话，这个姿势，是抱着我们棉花了吧！”

“我错过了什么？！棉花哥哥！！”

……

评论愈发不可收拾。

金俊勉用手肘戳了几下后面的人，抬头看着吴世勋，希望他别再乱动了。

吴世勋仿佛听不见，单手环紧金俊勉的腰，掏出自己的手机登入直播网站账号。金俊勉就坐在他怀里，居然还要让他扮演背景幕板，同时他怀里的人注意力都不在他身上，这放在哪个男朋友身上都很难接受。

金俊勉的评论几乎统一在问他身后的人是谁。

这时候又是一波熟悉的刷礼物，是oohsehun来了。

“请不要对我的男人太过好奇。”

金俊勉感觉oohsehun的语气有点不太对。

“小棉花是我的人。”

金俊勉知道吴世勋也会看他的直播，oohsehun的评论要是被吴世勋看到，指不定又要哄个三天三夜。

“小棉花。”

“嗯？”

金俊勉下意识的抬头，眼前吴世勋的笑意由浅至深。

吴世勋刚才叫他什么？

“小棉花，你是我一个人的。”

吴世勋的嘴唇柔软温热，隆重又愉悦的落在金俊勉的嘴唇上。

接下来不管评论怎么爆炸，吴世勋把金俊勉的手机丢在地上，捧着他心爱的人，把亲吻逐渐加深至热烈。

“你……？”

“还没反应过来吗？”

“你是oohsehun？”

“是我，小棉花。”

金俊勉震惊的说不出话，他转身坐在吴世勋大腿上，捶了他几下。

“好了，别打了。我早就想告诉你的。”

“吴世勋你混蛋！”

“混蛋是我的新外号吗？”

“为什么不早告诉我！”

“早告诉你了，你还能让我给你塞零用钱吗？”

“你到底花了多少钱给我刷礼物？”

“不是很多？还好。”

吴世勋握着金俊勉的腰，感受他把身体的所有重量放在自己腿上。

“我实在看不下去，你当着我的面陪别人睡觉了。”

“那我以后只陪你一个人睡觉。”

“那你还要在我身边叫醒我。”

金俊勉捧着吴世勋的脸，不太优雅却也足够热情的把自己的嘴唇印上去，当做回答。

我对你的爱，虽柔如棉花，但炙热如夏。

  * Sleeping More

——Wake Me Up 番外

啊，阳光、沙滩、空气~

什么都很美好的洛杉矶，金俊勉才来三天就腻了。现在的他，跟个晒干的鱿鱼没什么区别。躺在酒店的超大双人床上，双手双腿伸开都碰不到边，落地窗斜进来的阳光照射在金俊勉白里透红的脸上，他也没有力气去把窗帘拉上。

“啊……好无聊啊……”

好不容易遇到个出手阔绰的客户，让金俊勉获得出国试睡的机会，兴致勃勃的他在收拾行李的时候，就多次拒绝吴世勋的陪伴。

“你一个人去行吗？”

“不就是出国嘛，别小看我好吗？”

“就是因为不敢小看你的魅力，我才怕你在LA被拐了。”

“我又不是儿童！”

吴世勋捏捏金俊勉的脸，满满担心的眼神。

金俊勉鼓起腮帮给吴世勋揉，看到他的表情，笑了。

“别担心嘛，我去的时候什么样，回来也是什么样的。不会少一块肉的~”

“人家要占你便宜怎么办……？”

“我……占回去？”

“金俊勉！”

“别训我嘛，开玩笑的。别人占我便宜，我就踢他裤裆中间。”

“嗯，动作要利落，被抓住脚脖子就完了。”

“放心吧。”

金俊勉搂着吴世勋的腰，把自己埋在吴世勋的怀里，他知道吴世勋抵抗不了这种亲密。

吴世勋叹了口气，再不放心也要放手的感觉，真不甘心。

“小棉花，记得每天给我打电话。”

“每天会不会太多了，你最近不是也很忙？”

“就因为忙，才更需要你。”

“才不要给你打电话，我难得的私人时间~”

吴世勋轻轻捏着金俊勉的屁股，被他打掉手。

“我看就你喜欢占我便宜。”

“自己的男朋友，摸一下都不行哦。”

吴世勋知道金俊勉是喜欢他这么说的，每次说着他是自己男朋友的时候，金俊勉都会羞红了耳朵，往他怀里缩。

依依不舍的分别后，金俊勉心想，谈恋爱以来两个人形影不离，这次国外的试睡机会相当于给彼此一点自由空间。想到可以自由自在的享受大床和一个人的时间，金俊勉在飞机上很是兴奋。

但是这样的兴奋没持续多久，在数天后变成了相思病。

“完全不想起来啊……今天要去……算了，明天再说吧……”

金俊勉完全没有干劲，在床上翻了个身，看着一旁散乱的行李箱发呆。

“吴世勋这个撒谎精，还说会躲在我的行李箱里跟我过来……根本就没有嘛。”

房间的电话突然响了。

金俊勉没太听懂对方说什么，但是似乎说是有人在楼下大堂等他。

是谁呢？该不会是……？

金俊勉抓着手机和房卡，连自己的鞋都没换上，抓了件外套就跑了出房间。

等电梯的时间里，他拨通了吴世勋的电话。

“吴世勋，快接电话啊……”

匆匆忙忙的按下大堂的按钮，电话里持续的忙音。

电梯一层层的下降，金俊勉的心却越悬越高。

“小棉花？”

“世勋！你在哪？”

叮咚，电梯门在大堂层打开。

金俊勉穿着拖鞋小跑了出去，在大堂里搜索那个身影。

“你在哪，我就在哪。”

吴世勋转了个身，看到金俊勉大口喘着气，脸上红扑扑的抓着手机，还穿着酒店的拖鞋，外套都没来得及套上。真是拿他没办法，总是怎么无防备的样子出现在自己面前。

“小棉花，过来。”

吴世勋张开手臂。金俊勉一路小跑过去跳起抱住了吴世勋。

“干嘛不早点告诉我……你要过来的事。”

“告诉你的话就不是惊喜了。”

金俊勉吸了吸鼻子，环紧了吴世勋的脖子。他不在意这里多少人看着他们，他只想确认吴世勋真的在身边。

“这几天私人时间，过的还开心吗？”

“开心，但是你在的话会更开心。”

金俊勉歪头，在吴世勋耳朵后轻轻吻了一下。

“怎么过来了？”

“你昨天直播，说想我了。”

“我哪有……”

“那好吧，是我想你了。”

“吴世勋，你怎么这么粘人。”

“改不掉了，你惯出来的毛病。”

“我喜欢你这个毛病。”

金俊勉被吴世勋托着屁股，抱着进了电梯，他才比较像有粘人毛病的那个。

“你的行李呢。”

“你不是帮我带来了吗？”

“什么意思？”

金俊勉仔细一想，行李箱有一半的位置，放的是吴世勋的东西。行李箱本来是从吴世勋的，他还以为吴世勋只是忘记把东西取出来，被他误带出国。

“你早有预谋！”

吴世勋宠溺的笑了笑，亲了下金俊勉害羞到发红的耳朵。

“你怎么知道我住哪里的？”

“我没告诉你吗？这家酒店，也是我们连锁的。”

“我是不是在这个行业，就逃不出你手掌心了？”

“大概是？”

在房门口，金俊勉拍了拍吴世勋，让他放自己下来。

“几天没见，我怎么舍得放下你，要把这几天的都补回来。”

“你不放下我，怎么开门给你补回来。”

“开门的话，你要怎么补？”

“去床上补。”

金俊勉说出这句话的本意，只是以为吴世勋想要补眠的那个补。

但是吴世勋的本意，不是补眠的补。

吴世勋把金俊勉的嘴唇吻的肿起来，在金俊勉的央求下才稍微放过了他，让金俊勉得到短暂的喘息机会。继而把亲吻落在了金俊勉脖侧的动脉上，一弹一跳的脉搏通过亲吻与吴世勋的同步。

金俊勉感受吴世勋亲吻的动作从脖子中间渐渐移到耳垂上，痒的他缩了一下，却又害怕吴世勋没抱稳自己，抓着吴世勋坚实的肩膀还是乖乖的把自己的脖颈的敏感带暴露了出去。

“唔……世勋……你放我下来嘛……”

吴世勋的舌尖轻轻的绕着金俊勉耳廓的形状描摹，逗的怀里的人咯咯的笑。

“世勋嘛，放我下来，腿酸了……”

“我抱着都不累，你怎么先累了？”

金俊勉拉开吴世勋的领子，露出锁骨的一处，一点也不客气的咬了下去。

“嘶……谁教你咬人的，嗯？”

“不听话的小狼狗，给我咬一口怎么了。”

吴世勋拍了几下金俊勉的臀部就把手放开，扒着他的人马上用双腿夹紧他的腰。

金俊勉感受到屁股下面被一个奇怪的硬物顶着，等他反应过来是什么，吴世勋已经把他放在床上，有些失控的啃咬着他的嘴唇。

“世勋……唔……不要咬……”

金俊勉揉了揉吴世勋的后脑勺安抚他。

吴世勋双手撑起身体，认真的看着金俊勉。

“我……可以吗？”

金俊勉的眼神慢慢对焦，看着吴世勋小心又冲动的模样，好像个情窦初开的少年。

“你带我……”

金俊勉躺着把自己的上衣撩起，在吴世勋的帮助下把自己脱的一丝不挂，害羞的用双腿锁着吴世勋的腰部。

“你不要这么看着我……我还没被这么看过……”

“我是第一个吗？”

“是……我更想你成为最后一个。”

吴世勋用热烈的舌吻回应他的爱人，俯身把金俊勉的羞涩和不安压回去，舌头带着坚定绵长的爱恋灌输入金俊勉的口腔。手臂垫在金俊勉的脖子下，让他抬头迎合自己的激动；另一只手托起金俊勉光滑细嫩的臀部，压向自己下腹的火热。

金俊勉虽然不太懂得接下来怎么做，但是他本能的把自己腰部抬高，大腿收紧，让吴世勋贴向自己双腿间的私密。

“世勋，我可以贪心的，想得到你的一切吗？”

“你已经得到了。”

吴世勋在金俊勉的胸口脖子留下足够的吻痕后，舌尖轻轻的碰了碰凸起的乳粒，马上得到了激烈的反应。

“啊……那里，是应该有这种感觉吗？”

“什么感觉？”

“酥酥麻麻的，但是……有点喜欢，你再碰碰……”

吴世勋依言轻轻咬了咬另一边的乳晕，金俊勉马上被刺激的抓紧吴世勋的肩膀。

金俊勉自然而然的挺起胸，把自己往吴世勋的嘴里送，放弃了抵抗和羞涩。

当吴世勋的手掌从膝盖窝往上挪移到金俊勉的臀部，再从臀部外侧抚摸到内侧时，金俊勉被亲吻爱抚弄得失去了判断力，身上冰冰凉凉的，血液却好像沸腾了起来。

“俊勉，你抖的很厉害。害怕么？”

“我……世勋，我好像变得不认识我自己了。”

“没关系，我这辈子都用来精通你一个人。”

吴世勋温热的手掌握住金俊勉的弱点时，他并不知道会发生什么，但是他知道相信吴世勋就行了。于是吴世勋看到的，是舒展着身体，嘴里嘤嘤着舒服的金俊勉，逼得他差点忘记金俊勉的生疏，一个耍狠就想要了他。

“小棉花，别急，弄不好的话一会会很疼的。”

“我……我要射了……世勋，那里我自己都……都不怎么碰的……”

“实在憋不住了就射出来，嗯？”

金俊勉点点头，但是吴世勋似乎很是难受的样子。他想了想，伸手解开吴世勋的裤子，掏出吴世勋那根令他陌生又渴望的性器，同自己的一起握在手里。

金俊勉双手一同握着两人硬勃撸动的样子，比吴世勋假想的更要命。金俊勉并不知道自己咬着下唇努力抚慰两人的表情，在吴世勋看来是如此色情而诱惑。

金俊勉抬起屁股，配合着吴世勋腰部的高度，让他的后腰很快传来了酸疼感，手上的动作渐渐慢了下来，手心摸到的分泌物越来越多。

“你怎么……怎么还没出来……还在变大……好硬……”

“小棉花，你真是……要让我发疯吗？”

金俊勉不知所以，看着吴世勋扣着自己的手掌，把他的双手举过头顶，俯身安慰的亲了亲他的额头，再用他掌心取来的滑腻，慢慢的揉进自己的后穴。金俊勉这才开始真正的投入吴世勋的牢笼。

“啊……世勋……那里……哈……”

“小狼狗不小吧？”

“嗯……太大了……进不来的……唔……”

吴世勋耐着性子把金俊勉的后穴揉到能接受三根手指的程度，当时比起他的尺寸，明显金俊勉还是被吓到了。

跟随着金俊勉的呼吸，后穴的一收一放都能让吴世勋真正的抓狂。

“但是小棉花很想要，不是么？下面的小嘴很着急的要吃啊……”

“啊……你……你慢点……”

金俊勉抓着吴世勋的手臂，忍着一丝丝的痛感，但是下身原始的欲望让他更为兴奋。他能感觉到吴世勋一点点的推入身体的温柔，他也尽量深呼吸的放松自己，但是好像一点用处都没有，吴世勋的性器越到根部越是硬粗的骇人。

“你快点进来嘛……不要再磨了……我受不了……啊……”

“小棉花一会要慢，一会要快，真是很多要求啊。”

“世勋嘛……”

吴世勋早就憋不住想要占有他的欲望，抽来个枕头垫起金俊勉的下身，双手抓着他的腰侧。一个狠心下把性器尽可能的埋到金俊勉后穴中。

金俊勉仰着头长叹，呼吸之间都能感受到那股硕大，胸腔的空气几乎都要被堵在喉咙里。

“啊！！！太大了……不行的……唔……”

吴世勋附身给金俊勉一个拥抱，在耳边安慰。

“第一次有点难受，以后可要学着习惯，嗯？”

金俊勉不知所以的点点头，很快他才发现，这只是开始。

吴世勋征得同意后，几乎是没有间歇的把这股热浪延续的推入又抽出。金俊勉只能抬着屁股让自己配合着吴世勋的放肆，才能好受些，得到极大的愉悦后还能撒个娇，让吴世勋放他休息一会，随后是更热情的交合。

“勋啊……你……哈……太深了……啊……坏掉了……小棉花要坏掉了……”

“不会的，我不是好好的照顾着你了吗？你看，还有一半都没进去呢……”

“我不要看……世勋……啊……吻我……唔……”

吴世勋霸道又温柔，金俊勉的要求，除了“慢一点”以外，他都满足。

“俊勉，我要到了……”

激烈的动作中，吴世勋第一次明显的只是往外退，金俊勉赶紧用腿夹紧了吴世勋的腰。

“射……射在里面……不要出去。”

吴世勋本不想提这样的要求，金俊勉先开了口，他高兴的对着金俊勉的嘴唇亲了又亲。把金俊勉抱起来坐在他腿上，又是一阵不间歇的深入浅出。

金俊勉感受到自己下腹再次突然的收缩和被吴世勋填满的喜悦，除了爱他，金俊勉再也想不出别的词语。

两个人相拥着在对方耳边，百遍、千遍，孜孜不倦的诉说着爱意。

“小棉花，我爱你……比你想的还要多的，那么爱你……”

“我也爱你……”

金俊勉被吴世勋抱着去浴缸泡澡，被吴世勋折腾了好一阵，才终于能平和下来。持续的性爱让他身心都获得了极大的满足。他缩在吴世勋的怀里，听着吴世勋强而有力的心跳。

“你对我这么好，会不会以后没有别人对我更好了。”

“不会有人比我更爱你的。”

“也是，有你就够了。”

金俊勉泡着热水，安心的睡着了。等他半梦半醒的时候，发现自己已经在被窝里，吴世勋侧躺着在他身边，但是背对着自己，不知道在捣鼓什么。金俊勉伸手去环住吴世勋的腰，从他别后凑过去一看，吴世勋开了直播。

“小棉花醒了。不好意思，我要陪我男朋友了。”

吴世勋关掉直播，回头把金俊勉再抱进怀里。

“吴世勋，你很过分哦，睡在我旁边还做直播勾引人。”

金俊勉假装气鼓鼓的样子，还是亲了亲吴世勋的鼻尖。

“没有勾引人，我是在告诉他们，他们的棉花哥哥是我的人了。”

“你也应该跟他们一样喊我棉花哥哥的。”

“我干嘛要跟他们一样？我有你，他们没有。”

吴世勋噘着嘴，不愿意分享金俊勉一点点的好。

“这种醋也要吃，那你真够酸的。”

“我酸不酸，你不知道吗？”

“我尝一口？”

金俊勉舔了一下吴世勋的嘴唇。

“是酸的。”

“我也要尝尝你。”

吴世勋翻了个身把金俊勉压在身下。

“刚刚不是才……啊……吴世勋你……唔……”

“小棉花，你甜的正对我胃口。”

“世勋你别……我不会让你……唔……我明天要早起的！”

“我叫醒你就好了，要不，干脆别睡了？”

结论：

吴世勋命里缺棉花。

金俊勉命里缺狼狗。

THE END


End file.
